


Ferrets and Tea

by 1MissMolly



Series: Pictures of Alec, James and Q [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Ferrets, Nova Prospeckt AU, humor I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M discovers James and Alec have a genius as a lover and wants him working for MI6. From the world of Nova Prospeckt. How M tries to recruit Q to work for MI6.</p><p>It would be best if you have read Nova Prospeckt by Kryptaria and BootsnBlossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferrets and Tea

Bond sat in the small office he shared with his best friend and co-agent Alec Trevelyan. He had been pulled off a mission in Monte Carlo tracking down an extortion ring and told to wait at MI6 for further orders. That had been twelve hours ago and he was getting bored.

He was now using a rubber band to sling shot paperclips across the room and try to hit the glass shade on the lamp on Trevelyan’s desk. He had hit it four times in a row when the door of his office banged opened and the other agent piled into the room.

Trevelyan was dressed in night time incursion fatigues. His tanned skin was blackened with camouflage grease paint and he carried a ruck sack over one shoulder.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” He asked as soon as he saw James sitting at his desk.

“How the hell would I know?” James smiled looking at his friend.

“I was just before climbing on a chopper in Uzbekistan and I get pulled off and put on a military transport. Tanner picked me up off the tarmac in Lakenheath and dumped me here. Told me to not leave the office till we’re told. What did you do?”

“Me! What did YOU do?! I’m innocent this time.” James said watching as Alec sat down at his desk. The big Russian saw the various paperclips spread out across his desk and looked up at James.

“Well, one of us must have done something or there is one big scary mission they plan on sending both of us on.”

“I’ll go with a mission,” James said as he watched Alec sweep the paperclips into a pile with his hand.

The knock on the door announced Eve Moneypenny’s entrance into the agents’ small office.

“Good you’re both here. M wants to see you both now.” She smiled at the two men. “And I’ve been told I’m allowed to shoot you if you try to escape.”

Both men glanced at each other. Then simultaneously said. “He did it.”

Moneypenny laughed. “I don’t know what you two have done, but M has had every department head in her office today for lengthy meetings. Several left very upset. Now it’s your turn.”

She wiggled her finger for them to follow and stepped back into the hall, expecting the two men to do as told. She led them up to the executive offices of MI6 and to M’s private office. Moneypenny opened the door but did not enter. She held it for the two men to go in alone.

Sitting behind her desk was M. Fearless and determined. Her bright blue eyes portrayed her intelligence but her thin lips frowned with her disposition.

“Sit.” She said curtly to them as she kept her eyes on the report she was reading. The two men sat down in the tufted leather chairs opposite her. Her assistant Tanner stood to the side tapping away on a tablet, ignoring the men. “Tell me about Harrison Kinlan.”

James quickly looked at Alec who was staring at him. Harrison Kinlan was their shared boyfriend. They had met him when James joined the hacker space Nova Prospekt. Kinlan had changed his name to Q Smith and was in hiding after numerous kidnapping attempts. Had been hiding for five years.

The two men both cared deeply for the young genius. He was witty and smart, as well as one of the best lover either one of them had ever had. The arrangement was simple. They shared Q. They both dated and bedded the man. He was special, he was perfect. And they were very protective of him.

“Ma’am, we are unfamiliar . . .”

“Bond you were seen bring him into Medical after Trevelyan was shot four months ago. It took the face recognition time to place the young man since there have been no recent photos of him for almost six years. The glasses apparently were throwing the program off.”

James and Alec remained silent as M continued to read through the report.

“Apparently the young man was the new super hero of weapon development and computer programing seven years ago. By the time he was twenty-one there had been three kidnapping attempts. Then he fell off the map. Disappeared. But three years ago, one Q Smith appears. He is an independent consultant for various military contractors and is highly regarded. Now I find one of my agents is bring him in to visit his injured boyfriend.”

James lifts his chin and lengths his neck. He knows to prepare himself for the on slot she is about to bring.

“I want him.” She finally looks up at the two agents.

“I don’t believe you are his type ma’am.” James said calmly. Tanner coughs trying to hide his laughter. Alec just smiles.

“007, this is not a joke. He is exactly who we need working here at MI6. I want you to bring him in.”

Alec shifted in his chair, but it was James who answered her. “With all due respect ma’am. Q is a private citizen. He wishes to maintain his anonymity. We respected him for that and will not be able to comply with your request.”

M lifts an eyebrow staring at them.

“Ma’am,” Alec leans forward in his seat. “Q is very special to both of us. We are devoted to him and his privacy.”

“I don’t give a bloody hell about your devotion. I want Kinlan here. You can either bring him in yourselves, or I will send a team to retrieve him from your town house.” She notices the two men glance at each other. “Oh yes, I know the three of you are cohabitating. I just wasn’t sure whose boyfriend he was. Apparently, the three of you have quite an unique arrangement. I couldn’t care less. Your involvement with him is only a means to an end. Bring him in.”

“He will not come in. And I strongly suggest you don’t try to send a team after him. He will just run.” James says. His mind racing as how to save Q from M.

“Then what do you propose?” she asked.

“Not everyone is interest in working here, ma’am. I don’t know if there would be any enticement that would encourage him to work here.” James continued. Alec was just barely controlling his anger. James noticed the man’s fingernails digging into the leather arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white.

“Harrison Kinlan would be the perfect director for TSS. Our new Quartermaster.”

“What about Danielle Marsh?” Alec asked about the currant Quartermaster.

“I spoke to her today about Kinlan. She has admired his work for years. She was more than will to step down to assistant director if he was willing to work here.”

James turned to look directly at Alec. The two men stared at each other in silent conversation. Both of them trusted Q more than they trust anyone other than each other. Both knew he would be outstanding as a Quartermaster. Directing them through their missions. Working to bring them back home. Back to him. He would be more vested in getting the job done right the first time. There would be no more mistakes. No more foul ups. No more equipment sent out in the field with faulty connections. It would be better for MI6 and the agents to have Q there. But would it be better for Q? As Quartermaster, he would guaranteed better security than James and Alec could give him alone. They would never have to worry about his safety when both of them were off on missions.

James nodded to Alec and the Russian nodded back. James turned and looked at M.

“It would be better if you approached him yourself. The personal touch.” James said maintain eye contact with the woman.

M raised an eyebrow as she studied the two agents. She closed the file and set it down on her desk.

“What are you suggesting?” She asked.

“That you try to convince him yourself. We will not influence him one way or the other. Q is an intelligent man. Very intelligent. He can make his own decisions without our interference.” James continued. “We will not be used against him.”

M’s eyes flicked up at Tanner who shrugged at the unasked question in the woman’s eyes.

“Is he at your town house now?”

“We left him there before we were dispatched on our last missions. He could be or he could be at Nova Prospekt. The hacker’s space.” Alec said.

“You promise to not interfere with my invitation to him?” M asked.

“Your invitation, no. But if he says no, just once, we will assist him in leaving and going back into hiding again,” Alec answered her.

“I’ll have both of you court marshalled and shot.” M glared at the two of them.

“With all due respect ma’am, this is not the Navy and the worst you can do to us is prison. Honestly, how long do you think you could keep the two of us under lock and key?” James smirked at her.

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Her gaze moving back and forth between the two men.

“Alright, Tanner and I will be joining you for tea this afternoon. Have something nice for us. I will let you leave now and go speak to this Q of yours. If he is not there when we arrive at five, you better be running with him or I will shoot you myself. Damn the court martial.”

Both men stood and nodded to her. They quickly left MI6 and rushed home to the town house they shared with the young genius.

*****

“How the bloody hell did they find me?” Q asked as he sat next to James on the couch.

“When Alec was shot, they got a photograph of you walking into MI6. It took the facial recognition four months to identify you.”

“Four months! That’s ridiculous. Whose responsible for the programing around there?!”

James looked up at Alec who was sitting on the coffee table, across from the young man. A small smile played at the corners of his lips. The agent was still dressed in his incursion fatigues but the grease paint had been cleaned off his face. Q was holding Gordon, one of his ferrets in his lap, stroking down the animal’s long silky back.

“Q, you don’t have to meet with her if you don’t want to, but MI6 is adamant about you working for them. You would be the head of TSS and run the whole show. It would give you more protection than we can give you alone.” James explained. “But if you still don’t want to, Alec and I will get you out of London and England before she gets here.”

“You will?” Both men nodded. “What could we take?” James noticed Q pull his pet closer to himself.

“Nothing. We would have to leave everything behind.” James whispered. “But you are worth it to us. We will abandon everything for you.”

“I can’t ask that of you.” Q reached up and wiped at his eyes. “You love England. You are great at your jobs. I’ve read . . .” Q trailed off.

Alec’s eyes flicked up at James’.

“What have you read Q?” Alec asked.

“I hacked into the MI6 data base and read your files. The firewalls are pathetic. I have also been keeping up on your missions while you’re away. I know exactly what you have done on each mission.”

The agents shifted uneasily at the confession. Q knew everything. Every shot fired, every lie told, every person seduced.

“Q there are things we have to do on missions.” James started.

“I realized it after I was half way through your file James. Remember the night you brought it to me. I didn’t completely understand, but then I started following your missions and realized what you were fighting against. Both of you.” Q ducked his head, looking at his ferret.

“And?” asked James. It was one thing for Q to know his lover was a serial seducer before the two of them became intimate and another to discover he was still out seducing people for England after the two of them became lovers. James braced himself for the accusations and the tears. For Q to walk out on him, to abandon both Alec and himself to their lives.

“I felt so helpless.”

“I’m sorry Q, it is not something I’m very proud of.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Q lifted the ferret from his lap and set the animal on the floor. They could hear the sound of its nails scrapping on the wooden floors as it ran off. “I felt helpless I couldn’t help you. Make it easier for both of you. I realized you were having to do things you really didn’t want to, but sometimes it was the only way you could get the information you needed. You couldn’t come to me to help you find it faster and more efficiently.” Q grabbed the hand of each man.

“Are you saying . . . ?”

“James, you need me.”

The agent smiled. God, did he ever need this young man. His brilliance and determination. His passion, not just for physical contact but for life. James and Alec both needed Q, desperately. Now, they might have a way of share more of him with each other.

“Don’t tell M that for God’s sake. She’ll never let us forget it.” Alec laughed pulling Q off the couch and into his arms. “You’ll consider her offer?”

“I’ll listen to her, but I will not agree unless I’m allowed to bring TSS up to my standards. No more of these gadgets. Good tech that is actually useful.” Q smiled as Alec buried his face in the man’s hair, nuzzling into his neck.

“And anytime she doesn’t back you one hundred percent, we go rogue. Just the three of us.” James smiled as he squeezed Q’s hand. Q nodded.

“The three of us and two ferrets.”

They all agreed when they heard the bell at the front door. Q slipped out of Alec’s lap and sat back down on the couch as James stood and went to the door. Shortly, he returned with M and Tanner following behind him. Q was sitting on the couch and Alec was standing off to the side, guarding the young genius.

M looked around the den area and over into the galley kitchen.

“Tea?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“We’ve been busy talking. We haven’t made any tea.” James said as he sat down on the couch a few inches from Q.

M huffed and moved to sit in one of the two arm chairs facing the couch and the two people. Tanner sat in the other upholster chair. He pulled his briefcase into his lap and opened the clasps. Pulling out a file, he handed it to M.

The small woman never broke eye contact with Q. She smiled sweetly but James knew the twinkle in her blue eyes belied the fact she was iron fisted.

“Mr. Kinlan, you are quite a remarkable young man. We have been looking for you for six years now.”

Q just closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. He did not answer her.

“I am certain my agents have told you why I am here. I am going to offer you something very special.”

“Ma’am, I really don’t believe you have anything I would be interested in.” Q said quietly. His diction so sharp it cut the air. M raised an eyebrow.

“You are very impudent for such a young man,” she said.

“You came to me, not the other way around. You are asking me. I did not request this meeting.” Q held her gaze. Not blinking or shrinking back. James admired him for it.

“I see, you are still the business man.”

“Yes I did own a multinational, highly lucrative business. Therefore, monetary inducements are useless. Tell me why I should give up my anonymity and work for you?”

M shifted in her chair. Alec smiled slightly then marshalled his face before M saw it.

“You will be in charge of one of the most important departments of MI6. You will have unfettered resources and complete control. You will unofficially be the second most important person at MI6.” She smirked. “You will literally be more important than your lovers. You will get to order them around.”

“As if I don’t already.”

James twitched as Alec coughed. M’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

“I am . . . I . . . I see. What would it take for you to come to MI6?” She gave up trying to control the conversation and jumped in with both feet.

“Well, thank you for not questioning my loyalty to England. I wish to see my agents receive the very best support they can possible have. I want there to no more mistakes, nothing slipshod.” Q sat very straight as he started to explain his requirements. “I want professionalism.”

A subtle movement over Tanner’s shoulder suddenly caught the attention of James. A flick of black hair and white whiskers. ‘ _Did he see that?_ ’ James thought. He shifted in his seat. The soft sound of claws puncturing the fabric of the chair. The flick of a tail lower on the back of the chair.

James’ fists closed. ‘ _Oh fuck.’_ He tried to draw Q’s attention covertly while M was watching them. James looked up at Alec. He could tell the man saw the animal too. Normally they locked the two ferrets up when they had strangers in the townhouse but they hadn’t the time before M arrived. Somewhere in this townhouse was two frisky ferrets running around.

“I understand your concerns, Mr. Kinlan, but they are hardly YOUR agents are they.” James attention was drawn back to M. He looked over at her but she was concentrating on Q. He shifted in his seat again. “Bond, what the devil is the matter with you?!” she barked at him.

Q turned to look at his lover just as Chell leaped over the back of the chair and into Tanner’s lap. Gordon followed her, bouncing off Tanner’s head and into the briefcase. The man screamed and he threw the briefcase off his lap and up into the air. The female ferret leaped from Tanner’s lap and into M’s, then jumped up into Alec’s arms. The papers from the briefcase were scattered across the room as the Gordon jumped onto the coffee table and onto Q’s lap.

Tanner jumped to his feet and pushed back against the chair tipping it and the lamp on the table beside it over. The furniture crashed to the floor as the papers fluttered down on top of the five people. M looked up watching the reports fall to the floor. She looked over at Q who was holding the ferret. The young man’s eyes were wide with shock.

“Is that the professionalism you were speaking of Mr. Kinlan?” M asked cocking her head to the side.

“I . . . I certainly hope not.”

Tanner looked around at the four people who were now regarding him. He quickly went to retrieve the paperwork and files scattered across the room.

“Sorry, sorry. I just don’t like rodents. Sorry.” He kept repeating as he bent down and started crawling across the wooden floor.

“They are pets, not rodents.” Q glared at the man. “They assist me.”

Tanner paused and looked horrified at the young man. “Assist you?!"

Alec and James could no longer hold it in. They both started to smirk, then giggle, then broke down laughing. M tried to maintain her composure, then it too broke. The corner of her mouth quirked, then lifted, then she started laughing. Her eyes twinkled as she raised he hand to cover her mouth.

M stood up and the men rose to their feet. “Mr. Kinlan, I sincerely hope you consider coming to MI6. I think you would make it very interesting for all of us.” She waved at Tanner and he quickly gathered the papers and shoved them back into his briefcase. He kept looking around to make sure there were no other ferrets lying in wait for him. He quickly closed the case and stood up. “Gentlemen, I expect to hear from you soon. Bond you will return to Monte Carlo, next week.” She smiled and walked out of the room. James followed her out with Tanner rushing out behind them.

Q looked up at Alec still holding the ferret. A big grin covered the man’s face.

“Q please come work at TSS and bring the ferrets with you.” Q cocked his head to the side. “It would be hilarious every time M and Tanner come in. He’ll be a nervous wreak.”

Q smiled up at blonde man. It would indeed be interesting to work with James and Alec. To be there to help guide them through their missions. To protect them and bring them home to him. To finally get back to designing and developing new weapons. Be able to work without fear of being discovered.

His face bloomed into a bright smile. Q sat considering which of his pets Tanner would be more nervous of. Gordon and Chell or Alec and James.


End file.
